headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Sandor Rakosi
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Sandor | continuity = Dark Shadows | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Old House, Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = Magda Rakosi (wife) Jenny Rakosi (sister-in-law) | born = | died = 1897 | 1st appearance = Dark Shadows: 701 | final appearance = Dark Shadows: 750 | actor = Thayer David }} Sandor Rakosi is a fictional Gypsy and a recurring character on the original 1960s Gothic daytime soap opera Dark Shadows. He was played by actor Thayer David and was part of a storyline commonly known as the "1897 Flashback". The character was introduced in episode 701 and made fourteen appearances on the series in total. Biography Sandor was a Gyspy and the husband of fortune teller Magda Rakosi. For many years, they worked in a traveling carnival, where Sandor was a knife-thrower and Magda was his assistant. Sandor often bragged about the fact that he had never missed his mark. Dark Shadows: 701 By 1897, Sandor and Magda were living in the dilapidated ruins of the Old House on the Collinwood estate. They were there at the behest of aging Collins family matriarch, Edith Collins, who valued Magda as a spiritual advisor. The other members of the family disliked the Rakosis intensely however and were waiting for the day when they could evict them from the Old House. As Edith came closer to death, Sandor and Magda knew that they were quickly coming to the end of their easy lifestyle. To prepare for their eventual removal from the estate, Magda had Sandor break into the Great House in search of the fabled Collins family jewels. While skulking about, Sandor was caught by the recently returned Quentin Collins, who sent him running back to the Old House. Dark Shadows: 701 That same evening, Magda saw a vision inside her crystal ball of a coffin chained up inside of a secret room in the Collins family mausoleum. She believed this to be the resting place of the family jewels and sent Sandor to collect them. Sandor opened the coffin, but instead of piles of riches, he found the awakened vampire, Barnabas Collins. Barnabas bit Sandor upon the neck and used his vampiric hypnosis to control the man's actions, forcing him to keep his secret. Under Barnabas' power, Sandor brought him back to the Old House where Magda and he were forced to cooperate with the vampire's wishes. Dark Shadows: 702 Notes & Trivia * * Like many actors from the series, Thayer David has played numerous roles on Dark Shadows. In the modern-era stories he played Matthew Morgan in early episodes of the show and Professor Timothy Eliot Stokes in later episodes. He played Professor Stokes' ancestor, Ben Stokes in the "1795 Flashback" storyline as well as parts of the "1840 Flashback" storyline. He also plays Count Petofi in the "1897 Flashback" storyline and Mordecai Grimes in the "1840 Flashback". See also External Links Character links * * Series links References ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Characters Category:1897 character deaths Category:Gypsies